A New Wardrobe
by SinisterShadows0930
Summary: Early in the morning, when Artemis returns from a night of sulking, he finds a "pleasant" surprise. And Jarlaxle has everything to do with it. Artemis Entreri/Jarlaxle Baenre


"Why do I travel with you?" Jarlaxle frowned and turned away from his friend and partner, Artemis Entreri.

Entreri, as he typically was, was glaring at Jarlaxle. He rolled his eyes, then sat down at the small table in their inn room. Artemis took out his famed dagger-The Jewel Dagger-and ran it between his fingers. He sighed. _Why must the drow be so insistent on pestering me? _Jarlaxle took off his hat and rubbed his bald head. He cast a pout in the direction of Artemis.

"Why must you insist on acting so grumpily? You're such an eyesore in that getup! Look, all that black and grey? Perhaps you should lighten up? A deep blue would compliment your eyes." Jarlaxle smiled to himself. "Yes, a deep blue would look rather handsome on you."

"And why should my appearance matter?" Artemis grumbled. "Anyone would be a fool to take fashion advice from you." He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. Jarlaxle looked taken aback. He put a hand on his chest, looking hurt.

"Why, that was simply unnecessary, my friend." Jarlaxle walked over behind Artemis. He leaned on the back of his chair, resting his arms on top of it.

"If you do not accompany me tomorrow for some new clothes, you will regret it!" Jarlaxle smirked at the plan coming to mind. Artemis groaned. Forcefully, he stood, walking out of the room.

"Oh, Artemis." Jarlaxle chuckled to himself. "You will regret that."

**XXXXXXXX**

It had been early in the morning when Artemis returned. He didn't want to be around Jarlaxle. He narrowed his eyes. _Damn that drow!_ Artemis sat on their shared bed. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face. Why must Jarlaxle be so irritating? Artemis' mind began to run on about Jarlaxle. He thought of everything they had been through. All the times Jarlaxle got them into trouble, all the times he would pester Artemis about gods know what. All the times he would flirt with any woman around. Artemis' stomach clenched at this. He felt a strange sensation in his chest. This had been a common occurrence lately. Whenever Artemis would argue with Jarlaxle, he would feel odd afterwards. Was Artemis getting soft? Did he feel sorry when he didn't need to? What was going on, the assassin asked himself. Artemis looked up around the room. The place was small but comfortable. It had a window with white curtains, a table and two chairs, and the double bed. It was more than Artemis would normally stay in, but ever since he and Jarlaxle started to travel together, he would experience nicer things. Nicer, more expensive, elegant things. He put up with it for his friend, but why should he? Why _did _he?

Artemis sighed. For once in his life, he felt stressed. He scratched his head. Artemis then felt the effect of staying up all night. He needed rest. Artemis yawned. He stood and walked over to his pack, looking for his night clothes. He kneeled down at the bag and fiddled with the strap to open his bag. Pushing the flap, he began to ruffle through his things.

It was then when Artemis became furious. His thoughts immediately went to Jarlaxle. _Damn that drow!_

Artemis stood abruptly, reaching for his dagger. He drew it, ready to slay the elf. It was then when he took a deep breath. Artemis Entreri was the master of control. He never let any emotion cloud him. That brought him back to his previous thoughts. Why was he acting like this? His thoughts raced with the many smiles and laughs Artemis had seen Jarlaxle give him. That feeling came, but this time, it was stronger, fluttering. He groaned, aggressively putting his dagger back into his sheath.

It was then when the door opened.

"Ah, welcome back." Artemis' head flew to see that damn drow, with his stupid, perfect smile. Artemis felt taken aback at that comment that went through his brain. He didn't address it, however, determined to address the situation at hand.

"Where is my clothing?" His voice was deep, filled with venom. He could cut stone with just his tone.

"Oh, those? I simply thought you needed a new wardrobe!" Jaraxle smirked. "So, I went to the liberty of finding some for you. You will look _ravishing _in them, my friend." Artemis felt his stomach drop.

_Oh no…_

Jarlaxle walked over to Artemis and took off his hat. He then reached in it and pulled out a few piles of clothing. The colors had a blue theme. A deep blue, silk shirt with strings to adjust the tightness around the chest, brown leather pants, a white shirt, some black leather pants, and a light blue cloak were all part of the pile. Artemis scowled. He was not going to have this.

"And where did you put my clothes?" He was growling at this point.

"Oh, they're gone." Jarlaxle looked over at Artemis with an innocent smirk. "They were old and dirty any way. They had no more use." Jarlaxle picked up the deep blue shirt. "Now try this on. I am certain that this is your color. Prove me right." Artemis almost felt sick.

"By the gods…what are you about?" He felt his face drop. He did _not _need this right now.

"I simply want to help out a friend, dear Artemis." Jarlaxle leaned in closer, doing nothing to help Artemis' normally steel nerves. "So, why don't you help one, too?" He pressed the shirt to Artemis' chest. Jarlaxle looked him up and down. "I was right." He was inches away from Artemis. The assassin felt sweat roll down the sides of his face. "Blue is your color."

_Damn that drow!_


End file.
